Texts and falling rain
by BennettWitches
Summary: Beck and Tori texting :P - clearly, summary sucks, but the story is better...I hope. - ONE SHOT. - Rated T to be safe.


**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

Hey. I heard you broke up with Jade. I'm sorry. ):

**x**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

Thanks. But I'm fine. I'm glad to be free. She was kinda suffocating me.

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

Don't lie to me. I know you're still not over her. Beck, you can tell me, we're best friends :{)

**x**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

You know me too well.

**x**

**From: Tori vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

Indeed, I do ;) Anyway, wanna hang out? Trina went shopping and my parents are out of town again, and you need some cheering up...

**x**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

I see you, Tori...that was just an excuse to see me, huh? But I accept. _I miss you_, and I do need some cheering up :P

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

...Maybe a little but, oh, get over yourself. Soooo, you miss me, huh? Now I see you, Beckett. ;)

**x**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

Maybe a little, but, oh, get over yourself ;)

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

NOT FAIR! :(

**t h e n e x t d a y:**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

So...you owe me tacos. Remember? I beat you AGAIN.

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

It was just videogame, and _STOP TEASING! _):

**P.S:** Wait for me before heading to lunch and _maybe_ I'll pay you a slice of pizza ;)

**x**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

I can tease you in _many more ways _if you want me to ;)

**P.S:** I'll be waiting by my locker.

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

:{O PERV!

**x**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

Tori, Tori, Tori...you know you want me ;)

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

HA, you say it like I'm the one trying to get in your pants!

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

True true, I _do_ want to get in your pants ;;;;;;)

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

:O PERV! My dad's a cop!

**P.S:** You sound like Cat saying 'true true'.

****t h a t n i g h t:****

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

I was wondering, wanna go to Starbucks? I'm alone and bored :|

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

Sure. Can you pick me up? Trina's out with the car D:

**x**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

Yep, be there in 10. Oh, and then, maybe, we could hang out a bit ;)

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

Beckett...just give up. You're not getting in my pants _anytime soon._

**x**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

_Anytime soon? _Mhmm...I like that. So it means I'll be getting laid someday? (;

**x**

**From: Tori Vega**

**To: Beck Oliver**

...just shut up.

****a w e e k l a t e r:****

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

_I'm in love with you._

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Tori Vega**

Please say something...

**x**

Tori scanned the passing cars again. Raindrops fell freely through the window pane. She felt confused. Beck said he loved her. _Beck said he loved her_. The though kept flooding her mind now and then, as she tried to decide between doing what's smart, or following her heart._ She did love him back. _But she wasn't sure if he meant what he said, because, well, he was Beck. It was common for them to jokingly flirt. Tori let out a heavy sigh, and kept contemplating the passing cars and the falling rain, until her mind was set. She grabbed her umbrella and went downstairs, ignoring Trina's loud singing. She opened her umbrella and started walking down a familiar street, going through the same old path. After some time, she got to a white and blue house. The door opened and a running Beck appeared in front of her.

"I was worried. You didn't reply, and I've been trying to call you all day." Tori remained silent, with a small smile creeping in her face.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was too forward. And I understand if you don't feel that way abo-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his and a small hand cupping his face.

The umbrella fell from her other hand, leaving them both exposed completely to the rain. She broke the kiss to look up and at the rain drops through her lashes, smiling. He smiled at the sight and pulled her face closer to his by her chin, and making their foreheads touch.

"I love you." They both said at the same time, and laughed.

"Even though you're a perv that wants to get in my pants." He laughed at her comment.

"And I love you even though you try to make me think you don't want me." He winked and this time, she laughed.

He pulled her by the waist and they shared another soft, yet passionate kiss.


End file.
